Fade To Black 1
by iEvenstarEstel
Summary: Fade To Black 1 from La Belle, Le Beau et Le Diable en Enfer The Beauty, The Handsome Man and the Devil in Hell . This is the first of a few "Fade To Black" moments from my current Primeval fic. This takes places at the end of Chapter 1.


Fade To Black 1 from _La Belle, Le Beau et Le Diable en Enfer (The Beauty, The Handsome Man and the Devil in Hell)_  
2010 Evenstar Estel

**A/N: This is the first of a few "Fade To Black" moments from my current Primeval fic. This takes places at the end of Chapter 1. These won't be especially long, just nice little add-ons. I hope you enjoy! Abby sure did ;)**

_"Time for sleep, we should get as much as we can if we want to be alert tomorrow," said Connor. Abby knelt down in front of him. She reached out to caress his face._

_"Not yet." She leaned down and pressed her lips to his. He caught on quickly and moments later she felt his hand inch up under her shirt to touch her bare skin. He pulled her down and he came over her, hands fumbling at her jeans while she went for his belt. His mouth returned to hers for a deep kiss, tongues dueling and inviting._

_"Oh I love you, Abby."_

_"Love you, Connor." He left her mouth as he tugged her jeans down her legs and with a wicked grin, he descended._

The touch of his mouth on any part of her body always made Abby excited. He brought all her senses to heightened awareness and aroused her with his slightest look of desire. It had been the culmination of years of his wanting her, loving her, but the first time they'd been intimate, it was admittedly a little awkward and embarrassing. After several long, heated kisses, Abby began to undo his belt and the zip on his jeans. He's stilled her hand and with a shaky voice he had admitted to being woefully inexperienced with women. Even undressing under her observation had him blushing up to the tips of his ears. He'd let Abby take control then. She kissed him once more before she stood and took off her clothes first and made sure he was watching. She peeled away each layer slowly until she was completely nude. She leaned back against the wall of the cave and he watched as her hand traced from her breasts to down between her legs. She touched herself, hypnotizing him until he couldn't take it anymore and reached for her. She helped remove his clothing, being slow and sensual and relaxing him. She bade him to lay back on the grass mat. She knelt down beside him and wrapped her hands around his full erection. She used her mouth on him and he'd only lasted twenty seconds under the heat and pressure of her mouth before he'd climaxed. Connor apologized profusely for coming in her mouth with no warning, but when she'd licked the remaining drops of semen from the head with the flat of her tongue and descended again to bring him back to hardness he'd lost all rational thought and succumbed to the incredible pleasure of her hot, wet mouth and her hands working him. When it was her turn, he'd been even more nervous, but she'd been patient, guided him and found that he had little to worry about, he had her moaning and writhing for the rest of the night. The next morning he wouldn't shake the grin he had plastered on his face. It took another round of fellating him to change his expression.

Since that initial time, Connor had become a virtuoso at making love to her with his lips and tongue. He confided in her that since the first taste of her he'd become an addict to her flavour and the silkiness of her skin on his tongue. It was a good thing Abby never tired of being loved in such a way, because some nights he was insatiable. Connor slipped off her boots and socks and tugged her trousers and panties off, leaving her bare to his intense, lust-filled stare. He stripped her of her jacket, hoody and top as well as her bra. He loved the natural scent of her and burried his face at her neck, inhaling deeply. He cupped her left breast in his hand, thumbing the nipple to hardness. He kissed down her shoulder, dragging his lips along to the side of her right breast as his tongue came out to play. He laved over the nipple with the flat of his tongue, feeling it harden. Once it had achieved the taut point he wanted he used his teeth, nipping, biting just hard enough to make her whimper then soothed it once more with his tongue. His mouth closed around the bud and the aureole, drawing them into his mouth. He latched on and sucked _hard_, making her groan loudly. The pressure was almost unbearable. He continued to suckle, swirling at the nipple with his tongue while the other breast got its due attention courtesy of his hand. Meanwhile his other hand insinuated itself between her thighs. She opened for him and he cupped her sex, grinding the pad of his palm against her clit. He held her firm and tight, loving how she twitched and pulsed against his hand. He relished in the flood of wetness and the heat that emanated form her.

The constant tug at her nipple shot pleasure straight to her core and soon reached a feverish level. Her hands were fisted in his hair as she sobbed her pleasure, body jerking and convulsing as her orgasm coursed through her. Connor kept at her until she tugged him by the hair and he released her. He soothed her reddened nipple with soft licks and kisses, secretly pleased with the marks he'd left. He looked up at her and saw the tears escaping from the corners of her eyes. He took his hands away from the other parts of her body to cup her face.

"Okay?" he asked in a hushed voice, whiping away the tears with his thumbs. She nodded, little aftershocks still hitting her.

"That was... _intense_."

"I've barely gotten started. Haven't had my taste yet."

"Uhn..." He chuckled and took his hands away from her face to down between her legs, spreading her out for him. He moved slowly and settled down between them, pushing one of her knees up. Abby was breathing rapidly in anticipation. The tickle of his beard and mustache on her inner thighs as he kissed her skin had her squirming. His lips inched ever closer to her center. He hovered over her, his breath rolling over her in waves. "Connor... please."

He began with firm kisses, then his tongue came out to play, separating her folds. She was already wet in want of him and Connor sunk down low, savouring her. His long hair fell forward across her lower abdomen and Abby reached down to thread it through her fingers, massaging his scalp. He was methodical and thorough, licking the length of her opening, sweeping up and over her clitoris and back down to do it again and again and again. Abby quivered and gasped as he slowly built her up. After what seemed like hours of slow torture penetrated her, the muscle of his tongue tensed and delving as deep as he could. Abby cried out and her hips involuntarily rose from the ground. His hands pressed her back down and held her still as he doubled his ardour, thrusting into her with his tongue at a steady rhythm.

He knew she was close by her panting breath, the crescendo of her cries and the way her sex tensed. With one last swoop of his tongue, he settled upon her clit. He alternated between slashing flicks of his tongue to the engorged bud, to suckling upon it. Abby was too far gone to even speak his name, voicing her pleasure in moans, cries and sobs. She pulled at his hair, over-stimulated and feeling as though she was coming apart at the seams. Connor was relentless however and moments later she crashed over the edge, lost in hedonistic bliss. Her core pulsed on and on and he lapped at her, drawing her pleasure out for as long as he could.

Abby went utterly limp, laying prostrate before him as he lay his head on her thigh. She released her grip on his hair and affectionately petted him as she tried to regain control of her breathing. Like a prowling cat he moved his way up her body to capture her mouth for a long, languid kiss. He parted from her her, smiling down into her sanguine, glassy eyed expression.

"Mmm, Connor, that was... _the best_," she sighed. He took her hand and guided it to the straining bulge in his jeans. He felt as hard as steel. "Don't worry, I won't leave you wanting."

"Yah never do, love... yah never do..."

The End

**A/N: Even the "Fate to Black" fades to black! Don't worry, Connor will get his in the "Fade To Black" for Chapter 2.**


End file.
